1. Field of the invention.
This invention relates generally to game apparatus and more particularly to an upright ball chute device for impelling a cue ball across a horizontal playing surface. The device may be used for determining whether or not the playing surface of a pool table is level.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
I do not know of a patent which is particularly pertinent to this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 657,522, issued Sep. 11, 1900, to Dieters et al for GAME APPARATUS and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 226,275, issued Feb. 6, 1973, to Sanford for POOL TABLE ATTACHMENT FOR PROJECTING CUE BALLS are believed to show the state-of-the-art. The Dieters et al U.S. Pat. No. 657,522, discloses a planar table having a triangular series of recesses in the game surface at one end thereof and a chute forming member at its opposite end in which a ball is rolled toward a carom block for diverting the ball to glance off the side walls of the game board and be received by one of the recesses.
The design patent features a pool table side wall clamp mounting an elongated chute at angle with respect to the horizontal surface of the pool table.
This invention is believed distinctive over these patents by providing a substantially vertically disposed sleeve or tube member which receives and discharges a cue ball in a substantially horizontal direction across a playing surface.